Black Flash (New Earth)
-13 Barry Allen later became the new Black Flash after the old one was found "apparently dead". Soon after, the title was taken by Professor Zoom in his corpse Black Lantern form. | Powers = * Speed Force Entity: As the aspect of death for speedsters, the Black Flash draws power from the extra-dimensional energy-field called the Speed Force. According to Max Mercury one touch from the Black Flash, can cause instant death. ** : The Black Flash can move at vast superhuman speeds, easily keeping up with Barry Allen, and surpassing the speed of light. ** : Because of his immense speed, Black Flash's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. ** : Black Flash is capable of withstanding high levels of physical harm, and suffer no injury. ** : Black Flash's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to a finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns while moving at superhuman speed, without losing balance. ** : Black Flash possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him to handle the of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. ** : The Black Flash can easily travel to and from the Speed Force at will. ** : His body generates great amounts of electricity. ** : His hands contains clawed, that he can use for stabbing and slashing in combat. ** : Black Flash's physiology allows him to absorb Speed Force energy to empower himself. ** : His speed extends to his senses, allowing him to see and hear normally when moving at increased speed, even when moving at, or greatly above the speed of sound, where this would normally be impossible. He also can sense speedsters near him. ** ** : Black Flash can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time. ** : The Black Flash can freeze time in the world around it, only those with extreme levels of superspeed can be attuned to the world being frozen because of the entity. ** : As an aspect of death, the Black Flash cannot die by any ordinary means. ** : By vibrating his body at a specific frequency, Black Flash can become intangible, allowing object to pass directly through him. | Abilities = * : Due to his great power and demonic appearance, Black Flash has to ability to instill great fear in others. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * * | Notes = * It should not be confused with the other personifications of death in the DCU: The Black Racer and Death of the Endless. Although an issue of Captain Atom purports Death of the Endless, the Black Racer, and Nekron to all be aspects of the same idea, Neil Gaiman (creator of Death of the Endless) refutes this idea, stating that his creation is the ultimate personification of Death. As such, any connection between the Black Flash and Death of the Endless is tenuous, at best. | Trivia = | Links = * Black Flash at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Fatal Touch